22 For a Moment
by duckiesrule
Summary: Melanie Stryder happily living in the cave with Jared, until she sees the way he looks at Wanda, the way everyone loves Wanda shes forgotten. So she ran, selfish she ran,she never expected to be changed into one of them, a creature of the night. R


**Chapter 1) Prologue to an End **

Melanie Stryder sat on hers and Jared's bed. Her eyes were concentrated on the wall, it seemingly had nothing on it, but to her it had everything. They held all her thoughts and insecurities. She seemed to be having a lot of those lately. She hated to say it, but maybe Wanda should kidnap a comforter this time around, it would help her with her issues. She thought she was developing an inferiority complex and the cause was Wanda.

Even trapped in her own body back when Wanda controlled it, she knew she wasn't needed anymore. She felt it all, Jeb and the colony needed Wanda for raids for constant supplies, Jamie was attached to Wanda and though she'd always be his idol his surrogate mother, all children leave their mothers at some point, and Jamie had. She recoiled when she thought of Jared, her Jared didn't even feel like hers any longer, she wasn't blind, she saw the way he'd look at Wanda sometimes. The way his touches would sometimes linger, the conflict behind his gaze when he saw them together.

It hurt.

On raids she was more of a tag along, she felt conflicted on the inside herself. She'd fought so hard to keep Wanda and yet now, she felt like she didn't want Wanda around. It was selfish of her, she was human after all, to want at least some appreciation and love was part of the complex. She sighed to herself, they would be back soon, Ian, Jared, Jamie, and Wanda. This time around she'd chosen to stay behind, it would give her time to think. If truth be told she felt like an outsider looking in at them, the way they formed the family she had wanted. Even here alone in the caves without Wanda, she'd felt like an outsider.

Her family accepted her, the ones who hadn't gotten close to Wanda loved her – Melanie, but Wanda's friends couldn't bring themselves to let her in. She felt a loose tear spring from her eye. She needed to visit Jodi, yes once again Sunny had been put into hibernation, after the slightest hint that Jodi was back. Kyle had taken the chance and stored her back.

It had pained her for Sunny, she could only image how she'd feel, but she was a soul and would always be giving to make others happy. But she felt anger as well, towards Kyle, for his indecision with everything. If Jodi ever did wake up, she'd share her pain, she'd see how Kyle would always still hold some compassion for Sunny. The hospital smells greeted her, she was relieved to see Kyle gone and doc as well. It was only her and Jodi. She was face up, sickly pale, her eyes still shut, it wouldn't be long again until Sunny was inserted again.

She leaned next to Jodi, glad to see the easy rise and fall of her breath. She grabbed her warm hand, waiting for some reply, she didn't get one.

"Hey Jodi, it's me again, Melanie, I know its like the fourth time I've seen you this week alone. I hope you're not getting tired of me yet," she paused and let her thumb rub circles into Jodi's hand. "anyways, I really hope you wake up soon, I have a feeling we'd get along, help each other. I know you won't feel it when you wake up, if you ever do, you probably won't feel his disconnection for a few weeks, I know it took me a while to see it myself with Jared, I told you about him right?"

She laughed to herself, feeling silly to be talking to a still motionless Jodi. "I just don't feel happy anymore Jodi, I really don't, and I don't know how to make it all go away, I know its bad to want to wish someone away, I don't know what to do, I'll never let go of Jared, he owns my body, I don't want him to any longer, it hurts me, I hate how she's taken control of my life, Jamie, Jared, and Ian, though we never had anything, its unfair that she's gotten everything."

She looked at Jodi's face one last time, they'd re-insert Sunny soon, and a pang filled her chest she wouldn't have her only friend anymore.

"Jodi, I'll be back okay, please hold on. Just wake up, please." She looked one last time at her face before she left, she tuck a strand of her black hair behind her ear, and nearly bumped into Kyle.

"Hey," she told him, he looked up from the ground.

"Oh hey Mel, I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that they should be back in another night or two," he smiled at her waiting for her reply,

"yeah, I can't wait to see Jamie." Her reply sounded fake even to her own ears. He didn't notice as he just smiled and walked back into the hospital, no doubt to continue his vigilance on Jodi. She walked back to her room, she wasn't in the mood to eat, the cave suddenly seemed smaller. She needed out, her body was asking for it. She wanted wanted out, she needed to get away. Away from all the feelings. She had always been one to make split decisions, she knew what to do.

It hurt her to think about, but it was the only way out. It was desperate, and she didn't care who she'd hurt while doing so. She touched the faint scar on her neck, it would help her blend in. She'd wait till most of the cave was asleep before she put her plan into action, but it would happen, tonight.

.

.

.

She looked around her room once more, movement had long stopped they were sleeping.

"Good luck," she looked up at the soft eyes of her uncle Jeb. He didn't make a move to stop her, or even talk her out it. He just hugged her, as if trying to engrain her in his memory. He didn't tell her about who'd miss her, he knew she needed this. Crazy old man always knew before she did.

She didn't allow herself to make eye contact, she could feel the lump building up in her throat, the fear beginning to sink in. The what-ifs were beginning to sail in her head, if she was captured again, if she would die, if they'd catch, but most of all if she stayed. There were two scenarios running through her head one was happy, but the other it wasn't so. She looked on her bed, they were fresh clothes, he nodded at her one last time and left. She held them up to her chest and slowly began to change. When had it all changed?

When had the happiness to be around Jared and Jamie, surrounded by humans changed? She loved them, of that she was sure, but why did she want to hurt them?

She had to stop pondering and get into action or she'd never leave. She didn't care if she had to walk through the desert she knew where they kept the cars. She'd be fine. She'd wear sunglasses, something to make her go unnoticed. All sense of mortality vanished from her at that second, she couldn't afford to care about getting trapped again and maybe never coming back, she wanted to stop feeling unwanted.

She crept through the caves, never thinking only walking. The dark sky greeted her and the fresh smells of the desert. Beautiful in its own right, she was glad it was a flat path, she'd run the way down. She felt her feet picking up momentum her black hair was now whipping at her. She wanted to let out a yell, she felt free.

She heard them before she saw them, the sounds of desert and rocks being crunched, the change of gears. Her heart beat faster, they couldn't see her, they couldn't find her. She didn't think, she only jumped, she flung herself to the side of the flat path, willing herself to not cry out in pain as her body violently tumbled over rocks. She could feel the gashes, and the loss of blood. The way the sharp rocks made indentions in her body. This was her end, she chose this, by the time they'd notice her absence and risk going out in the sun, she'd probably be dragged away by some coyote.

She let out a low groan as she felt her body come to a stop, she was on flat ground once more, but she could feel the blood flow. Her body was numbing itself, she was going into shock. She attempted to sit up, and her body protested. Feeling the sting of her open wounds and broken bones. She softly heard the movement of someone, then the dim shadows, her body shuddered. She wanted to recoil from the gaze, from the person. It was danger, it made the hair on her neck and arms jump up.

She met the gaze, and before she blacked out.

The fire began.

**End chapter**

**Read and Review. **

**I cannot emphasize that enough. **

**But seriously I'd love to know your opinions on this story. **


End file.
